


Saving You, Saving Me

by soswen



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:04:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soswen/pseuds/soswen
Summary: My take on a potential story line that hints with some of next episode while also delving into avalance





	Saving You, Saving Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story! Sorry if its bad, this long wait has just left me aching for something new! Hope you enjoy :) Also sorry if the format is kind of weird I wrote this in notes on my phone!

Sara walks into the bridge of the wave rider, John Constantine in tow.

“Who’s the trench coat”, Mick questions while pulling from his bottle.

“Everyone. This is John Constantine.”, Sara announced to the team.

The team looks on confused, but not necessarily questioning their captain. “Hello everyone”, Constantine says with a smug look, “I’ve requested help from your captain. Let’s say she owes me from a favor a while back”.

The team looks at each other and throws a glance towards their captain.

“Enough mystery. What’s the case”, Leo Snart drawls.

Constantine looks up and winks. “Well, well quite the eager bunch you’ve got here Ms. Lance”

Sara rolls her eye, while mick glances horrified between his best friend doppelgänger and John Constantine.

“Well, to get right to it. There’s a demon. Possessing a little girl, quite sad. And that demon...he knows your captains name”, states Constantine.  
\------

“So wait, let me get this straight. Because you died”, Mick pauses, “this demon somehow remembers you? From your time in hell?”

The whole team, minus John and Leo, are in the captains quarters.

“Apparently so. We’ve faced worse. This will be easy, especially having John on the team. Speaking of..?”, Sara ends questioningly.

Mick rolls his eyes, and Nate answers for him. “Ship tour. Leo is showing John the guest quarters.”

Sara ignores this and continues her speech. “Look guys. There is no need to lose our head over this one. Like he said, I owe him. Then we can get back on track with Mallus and the anachronisms”, Sara finished.

“I mean you aren’t the least bit worried, Sara? Demons? Especially one knowing your name?” Amaya questions worriedly.

Sara looks at her. A gleam of fear in her eye quickly masked before the team could notice. Before Sara could come up with a confident reply, Gideon interrupts.

“Incoming call from Agent Sharpe”

The crew looks at each other, before quickly evacuating the area.  
Ava’s face pops up on the screen.

“Mrs. Lance.”

“Hey Ava”, Sara replies.

After the last mission, the animosity between the two quickly subsided.

“I noticed a high level anachronism that hasn’t steadily increased due to the legends interfering. What’s going on?”, Ava asked.

“A friend called in a favor. We will be back on track with that shortly. And the whole mallus threat...” Sara finished, glancing away.

“Is everything alright Sara? You seem a bit off. Not that I’m complaining about your lack of snarky comments”, Ava teases.

“Yeah everything is fine. Look, I’ve got to get going. The quicker I deal with this, the quicker we get back to the big problem. I’ll be in touch.” With that, Sara ends the call abruptly, leaving Ava questioning about what just happened.

John glides into the room as the call ends, looking very flustered. “Well, Love. How about we get this show on the road?”  
————  
London 2017

“So we’re breaking into this asylum type thing to de possess this girl?”, Amaya questions.

“An exercision would be the correct name”, John winks.

The crew walks in and initiates the start of their plan.  
————

It’s been hours. Ava hasn’t heard anything. After the abrupt end to their conversation, she hasn’t stopped worrying that something was deeply wrong. She gets a track on their signature, looks confused, and then opens a portal for her to find out what’s really going on.

————  
Sara stands outside the room. She hears the screaming from the girl, and the chants from Constantine’s spells. The rest of the team is pulling security, and making sure they can pull this off somewhat unnoticed. Constantine made Sara wait outside the room, and to only be called in case of an emergency. Sara is ripped from her thoughts when she hears a whisper that makes the hair stand up on her neck.

“Sara lance”, the voice whispers.

Sara’s eyes widen. She shakes her head, and tries to ignore it.

“I know you hear me. Don’t you remember me?”, the snake-like voice whispers.

She begins to panic. Her hands rush to her head, trying to squeeze the voice out.

“Sara?” A voice. A calmer one. A soothing one. Not the voice she’s trying to block out. One she welcomes. Sara looks up and sees Ava Sharpe staring at her.

“Are you okay?”, Ava asks.

Sara stares at her, dumbfounded. “Ava. What are you doing here?”

“I figured something was wrong. Maybe needed me again?”, Ava tries to joke.

Sara smiles and begins to respond when a guttural scream is heard from the door behind her. “What the hell was that?” Ava screams.

Before Sara could say anything, a gust of wind blows. The doors fly open and Constantine is standing there looking disheveled.

“Well this isn’t going as planned. Hi, John Constantine. And who might you be, pretty lady?”

“I’m Agent Sharpe with the time bureau. What the hell is going on?” Ava responds quickly.

All of the sudden, the little girl in the bed sits up. Sara looks up terrified, and Ava is the first to notice.

“Sara?”, Ava says cautiously.

“Hello Sara. Missed me?”, the snake-like voice says. The little girl smiles, then is thrusted back violently onto the bed. The girl let’s out a blood curdling scream, and the room is thrown into utter chaos.

Screaming ensues, Constantine’s chants continue, and a strong gust of wind is throwing everything in the room around.  
As quickly as it started, the chaos ends. The little girls body stops convulsing, and that’s when Sara collapses to the ground. John, out of breath, looks over. “Oh, crap” he says.

“Sara!”, Ava screams. She runs over to Sara’s limp body.

A groan is heard from the bed. The little girl comes to, crying. Ava is interrupted from checking on Sara, and rushes to the little girl.

“Hey there sweetie. You’re safe, okay? You’re safe.”, Ava whispers.

“She needs to get out of here. I’ll go bring her to the others”, Constantine says.

Ava nods, looking back to Sara. As John is carrying the little girl out, he turns back. “I’ll be back in 5.”

Ava nods and rushes back to Sara. She goes to touch her, when all of the sudden she feels a strong grip on her arm. She looks down, and sees Sara staring at her.

“Sara?”, Ava questions.

Sara’s eye roll to the back of her head as she starts convulsing.

“Oh god, no.”, Ava exhales.

She rolls Sara onto her side to try to prevent the shaking woman from any damage. Ava looks on horrified and confused. Sara’s body is rigid and seizing, her hands curled and neck thrust back. Finally, As Sara’s body slowly stops twitching, Constantine runs back in.

“Bloody hell” is all he can get out before Sara’s body shoots from the ground. The lights flicker and Sara is gone.

“What the hell is happening!”, Ava screams.

“The demon wanted her soul...”, Constantine says more to himself.

Ava looks at him, confused. “Oh, dear god. What did I get myself into”, Ava replies.

“I’m afraid you’ll need more than just God”, a voice whispers.

Constantine and Ava frantically search for the voice as the lights keep flickering.

“John!?”, Ava screams.

“Working on it, love”, he replies.

The lights come back, blinding them both for a second. They see Sara squatting in the corner of the room, her back to them.

“Sara?”, Ava says softly.

“Not anymore”, a demonic voice responds.

Sara turns around, a feral look in her eye. She crawls towards them on all fours, looking like an animal.

“I’d stay back from her if I were you, mate. That isn’t Sara anymore”, John says.

A laugh erupts from Sara. “This body. It welcomes me. Her soul so easy to take”, the demon wheezes.

“John. Please tell me there is something you can do!?” Ava screams.

“You are too late. She gave up so easily. Quite disappointing, really. I love a challenge.” the demon laughs.  
John pulls out his spell book, and starts saying iterations that Ava doesn’t understand.

“Ava,” he stops, “when I say so, you have to help me. You’ve got to grab hold of her”

“What! John I can’t. I-I don’t know what-“

“Just trust me. Trust yourself”, Constantine interrupts.

Ava nods her head. Constantine continues his chants, when the demon screams. Sara’s body falls to her knees. She has tears in her eyes.

“Please..”, she whispers. It’s Sara, “Please kill me”

Ava looks at her with horror. As John continues his chants, Sara screams in pain. Then, silence. Sara’s head is bowed. She’s crying.

“...Sara?”, Ava whispers, horrified. Sara’s head slowly lifts up. A laugh echoes in the room.

“I’m not that easy to get rid of”, the demon states.

Constantine picks up the chants again, then screams “NOW AGENT!” Ava dives across the room, and grabs onto Sara. Sara’s body is writhing beneath her, the demon is grunting. Constantine continues his magical speech, as Ava holds on for dear life.

“You are not giving up this easy. Fight it, Sara. Fight it!”, Ava yells.

The room is chaos. Furniture is flying, Constantine’s papers are strewn about. The lights are flickering. The demon is wailing in pain, as Sara’s body continues to shudder and shake. All of the sudden, Sara’s eyes fly open as she gasps. Her eyes a brighter blue than usual. She freezes, her body tense.

“John?”, Ava questions.

“I don’t know..” Constantine slowly says.

Sara’s eyes remain wide, her body rigid. She’s whispering something. Ava leans in closer to hear.

“It’s..it’s Arabic”, Ava notices.

“A prayer”, Constantine confirms.

Suddenly, Sara turns to Ava. Her eyes staring straight through her. Ava is speechless.

“Help me”, Sara whispers before her head lulls to the side.

Ava is in shock, but then her senses come to her. She races to find a pulse, and breathes a sigh of relief when she feels a steady heartbeat. Before she can say anything, she hears “what the hell happened in here”.  
———

Everything is a blur. She barely notices Mick pick Sara up. He carries her bridal style, and Zari comes to Ava’s side. She feels her hand on her shoulder and hears something of the likes of “let’s go”. Ava has no recollection of the walk back to the wave rider. All she has thought about is Sara, and the utter fear she had in her eyes.

———  
Ava doesn’t leave Sara’s side in the med bay. Every once in a while Sara will squirm and grunt, but as soon as Ava reaches out to comfort her, Sara goes back to a peaceful slumber. Ava takes this time to study the woman in front of her. She takes in her golden hair, and the curve of her angled features. She notices the splash of freckles across her face all the way down to the small size of her hands. Ava smiles. How can someone so delicate, also be so deadly.

“I need you to wake up soon,” Ava starts, “I need answers to what I saw today”

Someone clears their throat, which startles Ava.

“John...hi..”, Ava says bashfully.

“What you saw today was strength. Both for you and from Sara. Though far be it from me to state that I also had a part to play”, Constantine says with a wink.

“What happened to her, John?”, Ava begs.

“A few years back, I restored her soul to her body. She’d been dead for a year. Resurrected. Whatever kept guard over her soul, wanted her back today. But you saved her. My spell only did so much. It was you that brought her back. We may have just met, but only someone who she cares deeply for could have brought her back from that”, Constantine finishes.

Ava stares back, jaw dropped. Sara starts to move and grumble.

“Well, sleeping beauty seems to be coming to. I’ll let you two talk.” Constantine says. Ava smiles as he leaves.

“Ava?”, Sara moans.

“Hey, shhh. Shh. Careful”, Ava mumbles as Sara tries to sit up.

Sara gathers her surroundings, and once she does her eyes immediately well up.

“I was back in hell”, Sara explains. Her voice is straining. She’s trying not to break down.

“Hey we don’t have to talk about it just yet”, Ava coos.

“I saw everyone I love die painful deaths in front of me. I was tortured for a thousand years. I relived every painful moment over and over again,” Sara’s voice cracks, “I was chained like an animal. Tortured and killed multiple times. I felt it all.”

Ava grabs her hand. “You’re back now Sara. We got you.”

“Your voice. I heard you calling me. I followed your voice”, Sara cries.

Ava rubs her thumb on Sara’s hand.

“I know. I know.” Ava consoles.

Sara is a mess of tears now.

“I died,” Sara sobs.

“I know”  
——-  
It’s been 4 days. Sara is out of the med bay. The team has been worried about her. She jumps at small things, and is ready for a fight 90% of the time. Bloodlust. That’s what she called it. Sara avoids the looks of her crew, as she walks to her room. The door opens, and she jumps. Ava Sharpe is standing before her. Sara swallows the need to kill, and just yells.

“What the hell are you doing!?”

“Checking up on you,” Ava says nonchalantly.

“Jesus,” Sara grumbles. “I’m fine.”

“Yeah okay. Sure.” Ava responds.

Sara rolls her eyes and walks passed her to her knife set. She begins sharpening them.

“Sara, you need to talk about what happened to you. You don’t have to shut everyone out. The team is here for you. I’m here for you..” Ava says sheepishly.

Sara slams her hands down. The loud noise causes Ava to jump.

“I don’t want to talk about it”

“Sara, you can’t just waltz your way through trauma and act like it’s no big deal!” Ava argues.

“There is a bigger threat coming that I need to be completely focused on. I can discuss my feelings after the threat of Mallus is gone”, Sara breathes.

“Oh, sara,” Ava sighs.

Sara looks at her. Ava sees the same fear in her eyes as the days before.

“Let me be there for you.” Ava says.

Sara can’t speak. She can’t think. She’s reliving those moments. She slowly drops to the floor.

“If I break, I can’t keep the team going”

“Yes you can. I can help you.” Ava responds sadly.

Ava drops to her level. She puts her hands to Sara’s face and forces her to make eye contact. The sudden movement and touch was a bad idea. Sara lunges and straddles Ava. Her hands wrapped around her throat, squeezing.

“Sara...” Ava attempts to choke out.

Sara is snarling above her, and just as Ava’s vision begins to fade Sara collapses next to her. Ava sits up gasping, and sees Sara writhing next to her before she stills. She looks up and sees Leo Snart, taser in hand.

“Are you serious!?” Ava screams.

“You weren’t putting up much of a fight. She needed to be put down” he states before turning and walking away.

Ava looks at Sara’s still form sadly.  
She realizes that she’s become the animal she longed to never be again.  
——-  
Sara wakes up with a start. She feels a presence in the room with her and quickly makes to grasp for a weapon.

“Calm down” Sara hears.

Ava.

“Oh my god. Ava...I’m..I’m so sorry..” Sara manages to get out.

“It’s okay. I wasn’t thinking. I should have taken it slower than to pressure you”

Sara slumps back into her pillows.

“I could have killed you”, she whispers.

“You didn’t,” Ava starts, “you ready to talk yet?”

Sara just stares at her.

“Alright. Well, I guess I should be going. Keep in touch if you get any leads on Mallus...” Ava says sadly.

As she starts pressing buttons on her watch, she hears a faint cry of her name.

“Ava,” Sara begs, “I’ll talk”

Ava looks back with a solemn smile.

“I don’t want to force you to do something you don’t want to”, Ava explains.

“No. I want to.”

“Alright, well go ahead”, Ava reassured.

“When I died,” Sara begins, “I was gone. I had the memories of my death and then next thing I know I’m waking up with laurel above me. I didn’t even know I had died. Except, I started remembering. I would have dreams of my time in the afterlife. I killed people, so I didn’t necessarily end up upstairs, if you know what I mean.”

Ava laughs quietly.

“I would have memories of what it was like every time I closed my eyes. I wouldn’t wish that pain upon anyone. After reliving it the other day, I feel as though I’m right back where I started. I tried so hard to stay strong and not give in to the blood lust, and now here I am full circle”

“To save a little girl, Sara. You’re a hero. That’s what you do,” Ava states.

“I’m not a hero. I’m a monster. I take and take and take, that’s all I ever want. That’s all I crave. I can’t lead a team if I’m not there 100% of the time. This team is my family, and if protecting them is at the cost of my life then so be it. I can’t let them down”, Sara finishes.

“Sara, you are so strong and such a leader. This team follows you and chooses to protect you, because they care about you. A wise man told me recently to trust in myself. Now I’m giving you the same advice. You can get through this. Lean on your team. Lean on me” Ava says.

Ava walks closer and grabs Sara’s hand.

“I’m here for you. Let me be there.”

Sara embraces the grip Ava has on her hand. She looks up and smiles.

“Thank you. For saving me.”

“Any time, Sara. Any time.”


End file.
